The Tank Commander
by Master-Debater69
Summary: Tank Commander Staff Sergeant Mike Sherlock was on an routine mission. Go solve a terrorist problem, what could go wrong? Everything.
1. Chapter 1

First story, I have had this idea smashing in the side of my head for an extremely small amount of time. This story may stop soon after it begins, and/or it may never be update for an extremely long amount of time. I am not a professional writer, there will be mistakes that I will miss, and so will you kindly not mind them. The base of this Idea I got was from BloodRedSword23's Naruto The Marine. (I'm am not military savvy)

Quotation marks- speaking! - "I am not a professional writer"

Single quotation marks- Thoughts!-'I really wish I was'

**Bold**\- Techniques- **Shadow Clone Jutsu** (can't believe this was the first thing that came to mind!")

_Italics-_Radio or Sign language-_ "CONTACTS LEFT SIDE!"_

Let's Start Now. I do not own any of thing things motioned below! It's a fan fiction for a reason!

Country- Iraq

Date and time of day- 6th of November 2003

*BOOM BOOM BOOM, FUSH* the sound of heavy machine gun and Anti-tank weapons Firing in the distance, woke a man form his unconsciousness. He looked around him to hopefully find friendly units, however he was not shocked to not find them instead be found the pain of metal forced through his leg and the pain of being alone.

E-6 Staff Sergeant Mike Sherlock was sitting behind his burning hulk of steel that was one a M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank. His crew was not as luck as him because there flaming bodies were still inside said tank or did trying to climb of the turret hatches. The smell of his men's burning flesh basking in the heavy Kevlar of his body armor. His leg had been impaled with what looked like a piece of armor from his tank, reaching down to slow the bleeding his mind wandered.

'Where is the rest of the 127th armored platoon?'He thought.' Did they just leave us behind? Did they believe that no one could have gotten out of the tank before it had exploded? If so why not leave some men to pick up the bodies?'

Mike looked down to the sand covered earth with a look of disgust. He could not tell were this emotion had come from, either from the feeling of losing the men under his command or disgusted for leaving them behind. He reached down to pick up his standard issue Beretta M9; dropping the magazine from the gun to check if the ammo had been damaged in the explosion.

*SCRAPE* the sound of metal being moved alerted him. Snapping his sidearm up because his rifle was too far away he waved his gun in the general direction. His eye noticed a figure moving inside the smoke, putting his gun on point.

"Infidel!" Screamed the charging Al Qaida member.

Mike pulled the trigger and the shot went wide, the round cutting through the air and missing the running man by a mere mile.

'Damn it!' Mike yelled in his mind 'squeeze don't pull'

This time the round shot out and slammed into the other man's face. The bullet passing through bone and hit the brain, but however he had pulled the trigger again too late. The terrorist's finger had already pulled the trigger; The Ak74u he was toting around sprayed its deadly payload on Mike.

"AH, Fuck" Mike exclaimed in extreme pain. "Why do I have such bad luck?!"

The terrorist fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Mikes body armor only catching a handful of the 5.45x39mm rounds, the last rounds punched through to hit his internal organs. He reeled his head back and spat on the dead body of the terrorist.

"You would think they would be happy were here to take care of their problems!" he mumbled "but NO they just hate us even more than before."

With bullet holes and his leg torn to complete uselessness. The impact of the situation hit him; he was going to die anyway. He was not going to be able to move, but he was not going to shoot himself. He had already decided that he was going to hang on even when the last drop of blood left his body.

Time passed extremely slowly, blood pouring slowly from the multiple holes in his body. The sound of fighting had stopped in the distance, or it was his body already shutting down. The clock ticking down, he could feel wet hot blood covering the sand under him turning to a shade of scarlet mud. His vision becoming black and white and fading in the sides Mike knew he was going to die anytime.

Look up at the sky one last time; Mike was disappointed that it had lost all of it color. His sight had faded to black, and he was gone from the world.

* * *

Unknown location

Unknown time

"Wake up" said a voice

Mike pulled himself from the ground, looking around. He was confused where he was, the white void he was in he had never seen before. The Absence of all actual color for as far as he could see.

"Behind you" Spoke the voice.

"Where am I?" Spoke Mike as he turned around.

When Mike had turned around he did not see anyone. He was confused he could have sworn he had heard a voice.

"Where are you?" he spoke loudly "And where am I?"

"You cannot see me, for I am above your ability to understand." Said the voice echoing around the white void. "The only thing you could compare me with is the word god"

"Ok, but where am I?" Mike said on guard. "Can you send me back home?"

"You in the dimension I have just created. I cannot send you back to your home dimension, for you familiar surroundings have already been changed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the place you are from could have been destroyed or time has passed and everything you have known has been changed, for good or for bad."

Mike's mouth was hanging open; he was lucky there were no flies around for they would have landed in his mouth and laid eggs.

"However I can send you to a different dimension when things maybe very different. I have no idea where I could send you." Spoke the voice again.

"I can't stay here?" Said Mike

"You are not supposed to be here, mortals are not allowed in the personal dimensions of the gods that create the worlds that they live on. As I was saying I will send you to a different world."

"What about my stuff?" questioned mike

"Your stuff will be sent along with you. However the combat vehicle you used cannot be operated by one man alone. Therefore I will repair it and create clones to work alongside of you, Along with replacements and the clones with the knowledge to repair your vehicle if it ever gets damaged again" spoke the god

"What do you mean?"Said Mike "I understand clones but how will they understand what to do?"

"I am a GOD!" exclaimed the voice. "I created most of the world that mortals live in. I have access to unlimited amounts of knowledge. These clones will be in many shapes and forms; they will have their own personalities. They will be able to create technology from your world in the world you land in." proudly boasted the god

"It sound like are a salesperson instead of a god." Deadpanned Mike.

"I have only relocated a handful of people that find themselves in my dimension" said the god in a matter of fact tone. "When I send you away, I suggest you keep a low profile." Spoke the god

"Sure, whatever you say." Said mike

"Are you ready?" The god asked

"Sure" Mike said preparing himself.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka and her partner Kuromaru raced thought the forest; she pushed herself through the trees faster wanting to get back to the village before sun down. Kuromaru and she have just finished a border patrol mission. She was rushing back home to pickup her five year old daughter from the academy and take her out to eat.

Leaping from tree to tree the thought of what she would say to her daughter. Suddenly there was a nearby explosion of white, the bright light surprised her and she tripped on the branch she had just stepped on, and before she could push the unsturdy branch it snapped under her weight. She fell to the forest floor with a heavy *THUMP*

Foreign sounds brought up her guard and she waited for whatever made the sounds to come into the small clearing. Suddenly four men wearing unfamiliar clothes and body armor walked out of the tree line. They had different type configurations on their helmets. Two had what just seemed like sunglasses on and one of the others was wearing a bandanna around his lower face to cover his mouth. The last had a type of goggles on the top of the helmet; it looked like they could fold down to cover his eyes. They had the some type of type of combat boots on, along with the same body armor and uniform underneath. They had a strange type of metal objects in their hands.

She was so surprised that she had almost had forgotten her partner. She picked herself from the ground, and was about to confront them when she noticed they have not noticed her yet. She heard a sound of their foreign language, two others different people wearing a different uniform with a little red cross on it along with less armor and smaller metal objects in some type of belt carried a man who was on a stretcher into the clearing. The man had only a uniform and his boots on. The two men stopped near the edge of the tree canopy, they set the stretcher down and kneeled down to check up on him. The other pulled a canteen out of his backpack, he handed it to the first man. The first one pulled something out of his pocket and waved it under the laying mans nose.

Suddenly the laying man woke up, looking around with a confused expression. The man gave the canteen to the now awake man. The awake man then took it from the first man and asked in his language something.

She made up her mind she would watch and get some Intel on who these people were.

* * *

"Where are we?" Asked Mike to the person in front of him

"Unknown, all we know is that you are our commanding officer sir" Said the man crouched beside Mike

"Drop the "Sir" please" Said Mike "So you guys are the clones the all power dude gave me"

"Yes sir we are, all we know is that you're our commander and the knowledge we have are the only things we have in our minds, but I know I'm a medic" Said the medic

"Were supposed to follow a person who does not even know where we are around!?" Said a face bandanna wearing man behind the medic said.

"Hey shut up!" Exclaimed another man but he had a pair of night vision goggles on his helmet "He's our commanding officer, he find out where we are."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here please" Spoke Mike "where is my tin can opener?"

"What?" Said the medic

"Where is my tank?" Mike rephrased "The god said he would send my tank with me"

"Your tank is still in the woods" said the medic "we found you laying against it, the mechanic is looking over it right now."

"Good, can you help me up?"Asked Mike

The medic pulled him off the ground. The group of seven soldiers walked back into the woods, there was a snap of a twig behind them, the soldiers turn fast and brought up there M16A4's and spread out. They moved in a standard diamond position around the medic's and Mike.

* * *

Tsume cursed in her mind, quickly signing to Kuromaru to **transform** into a deer and to walk past the trees.

Kuromaru nodded. He then **transformed** into a deer and walked out of the underbrush and walk passed the troops who visibly relaxed and turned to walk. Tsume celebrated and slapped herself in the head for stepping on a stick.

Mike hadn't realized he had tensed up when a stick snapped, but when that deer walked out of the underbrush, he realized he was fucking paranoid.

When they got to back to they had randomly appeared, first thing he did when his saw his M1A2 Abrams tank was to run up the front of it and give it hug. Of course it was very awkward to the soldiers watching Mike do this, but Mike could care less because he had died next this exact tank earlier. He then put his hands on the 120mm cannon and swung himself on the forward armor of the tank.

"Where is the crew?" Asked Mike

"They should be inside already." Said the medic

"Well How convent" Said Mike

Opening up the commander hatch so he could just jump in, and he just climbed. Once inside he heard the cheers for him by the rest of the four person tank crew.

"So" Mike said "You guys got names?"

"No sir, but we chose to go by our job titles." Said the only female in the crew.

"And your job?" Mike asked

"Gunner "She said "Got the detailing eyes for it too."

"We will see if that's true." Said Mike "Driver start up the tank!"

The driver compiled with a roar of the engine. The tank lurched and smashed down the trees in front of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am now starting the second chapter, all things still apply.

Quotation marks- speaking! - "I am not a professional writer"

Single quotation marks- Thoughts!-'I really wish I was'

**Bold**\- Techniques- **Shadow Clone Jutsu** (can't believe this was the first thing that came to mind!")

_Italics-_Radio or Sign language-_ "CONTACTS LEFT SIDE!"_

_This will be my second chapter. I wrote this while eating pizza! YA PIZZA!_

Let's Start Now. I do not own any of thing things motioned below! It's a fan fiction for a reason!

* * *

Continued From last chapter.

* * *

The driver compiled with a roar of the engine. The tank lurched and smashed down the trees in front of it.

"_Loader!"_ Mike spoke into his headsets microphone. _"Canister round on the double!"_

"_Yes sir" _spoke the loader. He lifted up the heavy shell, flipped it in his hand and slammed it in the receiver _"Canister round in, ready to tear someone a whole bunch of new assholes!"_

The tank crushed wood into power under it treads as it rolled through the woods. The 120mm cannon moved to the left and back to the right to sentry the woods for any new targets that may come from nowhere.

When Tsume saw a grown man run to a metal looking carriage on tracks, she was ashamed for sharing the same race as the man. Seriously who hugs something metal like a child or friend you haven't seen in a long time?

"What's he doing" Growled out Kuromaru

"How am I supposed to know?" She replied "He just hugging that metal thing"

The man the swung his hand on top of the extremely long metal stick attached to the metal object. He lifted himself on to it and climbed to the top of it. When we were on top he looked down and had a brief conversation with the man that woke him. He then opens the top of the metal object and slid down inside.

"What do you think it does?" Asked Kuromaru

"I don't think it can do anything without the horses to draw its heavy weight around." She replied

She jumped when the metal object made a low grumbling sound and started to move under its own power. It picked up speed and smashed into the tree of front of it. With a *CRACK* the tree snapped under the weight of the heavy object. Literally crushing it under its metal moving different shaped wheels.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed

Kuromaru just nodded in agreement

The metal objects long stick started to move side to side like it was trying to look for something. The weird looking wheels with smaller wheels inside Crushing leaves, twigs and medium size branches to useless organic matter under its heavy weight.

"Wow." Tsume said lowly.

"_Try to find a path with less tree's"_ Said Mike to his driver "_And keep it Fast so the others have some trouble to keep up!"_

The company size group scrambled to grab their gear and jump into their woodland camouflaged M923 truck's to catch up to the cruising tank. There grooved wheels grabbing the ground perfectly. With their speed they caught up to the tank very swiftly.

"They would arrive at Konoha from here in about Four days if they keep up their Pace. We should warn the Hokage." Spoke Tsume

"Sure" said Kuromaru

They then jumped back to the trees leaving the area faster than the unfocused eye could follow.

* * *

Two days later-

Takudo Arata was a average Missing ninja from Iwagakure. He was camping in your not-so-friendly-but-average bandit camp. Having robbed and killed a full caravan of merchants on their way to the capital of fire country. Being a bandit was mostly about standing around and waiting for a situation to take advantage of and bring back the spoils from battle- Takudo wave that thought away, it was more like massacre- back to the camp to enjoy. Spoils ranged from anything spices, money, materials, teenage girls, their mothers, or weapons. This week's score was weapons.

Everything ranging from Kunai to giant double bladed battle axes, this was a superb catch. The samurai want-to-bes was excited to find their childhood dreams of having an actual samurai sword in their hand came true today. Even the extremely tall dude that usually kept to himself near the entrance of the camp was excited.

The sound of deep growling that came through the woods reached his ears, along with a large amount of other bandits in the camp. The group's eyes turned to the shallow wood's that was close to the main path. They were already pumped from their recent victory that they had gotten extremely bold and cocky. Takudo and the bandit group swiftly moved to their ambush positions with trained ease.

Down the road came a metal object it what a looked like a giant metal staff sticking out of the front of it. Along with it where more metal objects with a brown tarp hanging on it. The top of the first metal object there was a man leaning on what seemed to be a kind of door on its side. He was staring at the woods with a critical face.

As they passed by Takudo's position in the middle of the ambush line, he pulled in a deep breath. **"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)**

The dragon head shaped fire ball flew in to the metal object, However the man who was standing in it saw flame heading toward him at a fast pace dropped down and slammed the door shaped object behind him.

"_Brace for impact!" _Mike spoke loudly into his microphone, stopping his crew's conversation.

The flame hit the tank and rocked it but did not through it off course. The flame only burning away at the tanks tan finish. Lurching out the smoke the tank came to abrupt stop.

Mike looked through his commander optics and saw a small wave of people rush out of the woods around his convoy.

"_Gunner turn 90 degrees left, fire that canister round right the fuck now!"_ Mike shouted into his spoke into his microphone. "_Get those ground pounders out of their trucks!"_

"_Eye Sir"_ Said the gunner and the communication's crewmen

The tank gave a lurch as the canister round flew out of the cannons muzzle.

* * *

Takudo Thought that he had destroyed the metal object, he was disappointed that his great fire dragon was not as effective to his target then he thought. The metal object had slid to a stop on its differently shaped wheels. His fire still clinging to its metal it turned to him and unleashed a round.

His body and the bodies of three bandits where turned into a fine scarlet mist, being hit with extremely small ball bearings would do that to you.

The Clones-but-not-clones threw themselves out of their M923 five ton trucks and into the fray. Their M4A1, M16A4, and M249 SAW's making short work the bandits directly in front of them. The soldier's spilled out around there trucks overwhelming their number advantaged enemies, their magazine fed weapons defeated there hand held axes or swords.

"Ok men, kill the rest of these disgusting bandits!" said one of the squad leaders

Soon the ambush was repelled with no casualties on one side and the other side completely wiped or left to bleed out on the dirt ground.

They had no Idea someone was watching from the trees

* * *

One day previous-

There was a knock at the Hokage's office door

"Come in please" said a blond hair man, this man was the forth Hokage also know as Minato Namikaze

Tsume walked into her friend's office that overlooked the village.

"Ah Tsume-Chan your finally back from your mission, how did it go?" Spoke Minato

"Uneventful as always, but what happen when I was coming back its what is eventful" said Tsume

"What happened?"

"When I was coming back I had a run in with a group of people that held strange weapons or that is at least what I thought they were. They also had large metal carriages."

"Do you think that they could be a threat to the safety of the village?"

"I believe that we should have information on this large group of people if they're going to be this close to the village, only outside our walls by a hundred miles."

"I will send kakashi to investigate these people; I believe your daughter is about to get out of the academy soon you should go see her."

"I will Minato-san" Tsume said as she walked out his office door

"Oh come on, you know me!" Minato yelled back at her. "Anbu go get kakashi for me please"

* * *

An hour and thirty min later

"What took so long?" Minato asked his Anbu that had just arrived with kakashi tied up over his shoulder.

"Sensei I believe we got lost on the road of life." Kakashi spoke

"Hokage-Sama, as soon as he saw me he tried to run always." The Anbu said

"Why did you run away from him Kakashi?"

"I knew you were going to send me on another mission."

"Please untie him Raven" spoke Minato

"Yes sir" the Anbu replied

The Anbu untied Kakashi and disappeared into the shadows

"Kakashi, I need to investigate a large group of people with strange objects and report back to me, I want to know if they could be a threat to the village." Minato said

"Sure Hokage-Sama!" he said before he jumped out of the window.

"IT'S SENSEI TO YOU!" He shouted "NEXT TIME USE THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"What did you say Minato-Kun?" said Kushina who had just walked in sweetly said

"Nothing!" Minato replied scared of his wife's to sweet to be true tone.

* * *

Present time-

'These people are extremely dangerous' thought Kakashi 'their weapons are extremely strong, not to mention the weapon on that metal object, I should report my findings to sensei.'

"Ok Marines back into the trucks." Said one man, kakashi noticed it was the man that was in the large metal object. "We need to get this cluster fuck of killers moving!"

"Yes Sir Staff Sergeant!" one of the so called marines shouted

"Oo-Rah!" he shouted

"Oo-Rah!" They shouted back with equal enthusiasm.

Kakashi was confused 'what type of name was staff sergeant? Was it a title? How did this man earn it, and why do all these men follow him?'

The rumbling of the metal objects and the other objects called 'trucks' brought him out of his thinking. They were once moving down the road, leaving the dead body where they lay.

'I'll follow them for awhile.' Kakashi thought

Soon the convoy had reached a sign on the road that pointed in two different directions.

"Halt the convoy." Said Mike, he then reached up to open his hatch. Once he was outside the tank he jumped down and approached the sign. One pointed down the road toward a place called Konohagakure, and the next one pointed down the road to the left to a place called the Land of Wave's.

"What are you looking at Staff Sergeant?" Called one of the marines from one of the trucks.

"I am looking at this sign marine!" Mike said "What do you think I doing? Looking for my glasses?"

"No sir, just concerned" the marine replied

"It okay marine, I know where we are going next. Where going to the land of wave because I can't read that other fucking word without having trouble trying to understand it."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

-One miles from the land of waves

"_Tell the marine to get out of the trucks and start their march, they need the fitness"_ spoke Mike _"Let's go across that bridge"_

"_Yes sir" _said the radio man

In the Land of Waves, today was like any other day. Get up in the morning and do what you had to do, get the kids to school and go out and get food for dinner after work. However today it was different, today in the early morning there was a long line of men in camouflage clothing marching down the street. Everyone was confused where they had come. While they run the sung, the men outside the line sung while the men inside repeated in tempo and in time. (Look un "I Wanna Be A Drill Instructor")

"Up In the Moring Way to Soon.

Hungary as Hell by Noon.

Went to the mess hall on my knees

Saying cow killer cow killer feed me please

He looked at me with a big ole grin

If wanna be a DI you gotta be thin

I wanna be a drill instructor

I wanna cut of all of my hair

I wanna be a drill instructor

I wanna earn that Smokey bear

Oh Yeah

Mother of America meek and mild

Send to me you sweet young child

We'll make him drill and we'll make him run

We'll make some changes in your young son

And mothers of America meek and mild

Don't you worry about your young child

We'll make him drill and we'll make him run

Were goanna make some changes in your young son.

These men passed through town and perfect neat lines, not long after they past, a metal object had come down the road the men had run down after the town's people thought everything had returned to normal

Tsunami looked down the road after the men and women had past, the sound of low growling coming from the bridge, down the road came a metal object with more metal objects. The first metal object came to a stop next to her on the side of the road; the others went after the road. The top of the metal object opened up and men stood up and looked over the side of it.

"Ma'am is this the Land of Wave's?" asked the man in a weird uniform

"Yes, the other people walked through it." Tsunami replied

"Thank you, do you know if there any abandoned warehouses?"

"There is one by the docks, by the river."

"Thank you miss?"

"My name is Tsunami."

"Mine is Mike."

"That's a different type of name."

"So is yours, but thank you again ma'am"

Mike dropped back down and the metal object started to move back on the road towards the docks.

* * *

At the docks Mike stopped his tank and got out, he had to sit there for a while for his marine to arrive. When the marines arrived they saw Mike doing pushups.

"199…200...201...202"

"Staff Sergeant?" asked a marine

"Oh, you're here already."

"Yea what is this place man?"

"This is our new home, I know it looks like a dump but." Mike said "It's a dump, the only place open for my marines is a dump. Deal with it."


	3. Chapter 3

I am now starting the third chapter, all things still apply.

Quotation marks- speaking! - "I am not a professional writer"

Single quotation marks- Thoughts!-'I really wish I was'

**Bold**\- Techniques- **Shadow Clone Jutsu** (can't believe this was the first thing that came to mind!")

_Italics-_Radio or Sign language-_ "CONTACTS LEFT SIDE!"_

Having trouble writing my chapters… Microsoft Word puts abnormally large spaces between words and letters.

I started Dead Space 2 and beat it in 7 hours 24 minutes and 33 seconds, died only 3 times.

Got cut in half near end of game, by lasers

Could not track Isaac's pupil right, needle went through eye

Isaac speared himself in a suicide, when I failed to kill Nicole in the end. Bitch got very close.

I have started Dead Space 3 and have died at least eleven times already. think im at chapter seven

Also it was a comment that the Great Naruto Bridge was the only bridge in wave. I was under the impression that Gato had either destroyed them or captured them to control his not so very large empire.

Let's Start Now. I do not own any of thing things motioned below! It's a fan fiction for a reason

* * *

Continued from last chapter.

"This is our new home, I know it looks like a dump but." Mike said "It's a dump; the only place for my marines is a dump. Deal with it."

* * *

(Magic Time Skips!) Must be read like in a journal or report like manner

First day.

After establishing their base camp, the marines discovered that the warehouse near the river was also a small mining establishment. The small mine that only descended into the ground by a couple of hundred feet was abandoned, most likely because of its small mineral output.

Quickly using the knowledge that the sales person of a god had so conveniently given the clones, and the direction of their commander The clones started to make their very convenient mine close to their beds into a actual mine that was likely more safe then all other mines that are in this world that they still had no idea where they were.

Third day.

Soon after the establishment of a cleaner and more stable mine, the digging began to collect metal ores to start replenishing supplies and the reproducing for items and technology to introduce to this world in a slow state. The barb wiring and fencing around the warehouse is established to keep out invaders and wildlife.

Staff Sergeant had this to say. "We can sell metical supplies to make money to bribe or pay or services for us, also the rate for technology we give to these people will be in the start for the Gold Rush and Wild West age of technology. I don't think they're ready for knives and swords let alone submachine guns or heavy weaponry."

Tenth day.

Having a god on your side is a great benefit. To wake up and have large supplies of metal and at least twenty miles of conveyer belts and mining machines to enlarge the mine to speed up the collection of materials to create weapons of war. The morning brought surprise like a snowy Christmas day.

More clones added to the pool for only one job to mine, smelt, and forge and operate heavy machinery to create steel and other heavy metals to create the weapons of war needed to invade a large country.

Thirtieth day

Breaking down stone walls and crushing them up to help with the creation to create industrial concrete made to help create large bridges and with the help of large steel beams to help tie down large skyscrapers. The warehouse transformed into a steel mill and its own self-sustaining mining business. Coal and metal ores from the ground, introduced to extremely high temperature fires with Oxygen injected directly onto the flame to make it melt metals together to create steel. The steel mill pumping smoke with the wind out towards the ocean can be seen from the village of wave. The populous of wave being informed about the warehouse now turned to steel mill do not freak out.

Three month and sixteenth days later

The clones had proposed a idea for what they could do to get more money to pay for the warehouse now that it had been reoccupied and that the Land of Fire daimyo had taken notice and had sent a messenger to explain to the inhabitance that they needed to pay money for the land or he would send a large combat force to sease the land from them. They had to reply and state what they were going to do, if they were going to pay they had at least two months time to acquire the money and

The clones had first had agreed that they should stand and fight for what was now theirs, but then decided against it because they would then be put on the radar for anyone else to fight. Coming up with the idea for the men to then to become mercenaries so they could quickly acquire the money needed to keep their base as it was their only home in this dimension. They opened a small building near the end of the town of waves Main Street so that they could persuade anyone to come in and get a request a team. There private military company was called Atlas Corporation.

"The Atlas Corporation does not except or take reasonability of civilian causalities, all missions must be paid in advance. If one cannot pay for the whole mission, half of the mission's fee can be paid before and after the mission's completion." Spoke an Atlas Corporation spoke men. "The Atlas Corporation is strictly a mercenary company; we are paid to fight any bandits and other obstacles that you may encounter on your travels, do not expect the men that you employ to follow and serve your every need. For they do not have the time, nor are they paid too."

Even though getting paid was not an actual lie, the clones still got a hefty amount of money to spend on items when they may pass into a town on a mission. Either to buy food or other knick knacks.

"All units are trained to fight any thing you may encounter, and will protect you to their highest ability. Even though highly unspoken the units that are employed may also make their own dictions such as planning, and if they discover that they are doing a mission that goes against their moral dictions they my quit their missions, but this is highly unlikely for all operators are highly trained units." The spokes man said "Do you still want to employ Atlas Corporations as your protector for your request?"

"Yes." spoke the merchant "The road I'm traveling on is known for its highly percentage for caravans to pass through ransacked or totally destroyed and the valuables taken, so I will most likely need all of the help I can get." The man spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"We need to come to an arrangement, would you like to hire a team, or squad of operators?" The AC spoke man said "A team only has four men and a squad has three teams. Price for a single team 100,000 ryo this includes the mission you had asked for and the squad is about 200,000 ryo including the mission"

'If I went to any hidden village the price for the mission would have been at least 160,000 ryo for one team, that's not including the competence of the team they may give me.' Thought the merchant. Deciding he wanted to be cheap and not really caring if the people under his charge died or not he just wanted to save a little cash.

"I'll go with the one team."

"That'll be 100,000 Ryo please." Replied the companies spoke man

After paying the man the merchant walked out. The spoke man reached in to his desk and pulled out a radio.

"We have a mission, merchant guarding, he asked for one team."

"_Copy." _the radio replied

* * *

"I want commando squad in the briefing room in five." Mike spoke. Still a tank commander, but now in charge of all Atlas Corporations dealings. Still not as hard a coordinating with other tanks in a platoon

"Yes sir" replied one of the new clones that was brought later into the "expedition into other dimensions".

"Commando Squad Suit up!" shouted the Team leader Nathan. This man was 6 feet and seven inches, white, 190 pounds, age 25, short black hair with a goatee, blue eyes and a stone like facial futures. His personal weapon was a M16A4 with an ACOG sight and a under barrel M203 grenade launcher, secondary is a Beretta M9. He is wearing heavy body armor with large hip bags to carry extra ammunition into battle. He also had his heavy Kevlar chest rig with large pockets for ammunition and a rucksack to keep rope, ammo, and MRE's for when they are sent out.

"What are we doing now Nathan?" asked the teams only female Donna, she is an African American woman, Five feet and 6 inches, short black hair, Age 23, 175 pounds, brown eyes a angled face with a motherly look. Personal weapon is a M40A5 with a sling, adjustable scope, silencer, and leather covering with a pouch to carry an extra magazine in easy reach, along with a bipod. She also had Spec ops MP5 so she could lay gown some silent cover fire. She was wearing a light Kevlar chest rig with large pockets to keep magazines and loose ammo. She carried a large medical bag to patch up wounds on the battle field. She had a light rucksack to carry her food and ammo. Hip bags to carry her 9mm ammunition for her MP5.

"Ah man Nathan I just sat down!" Complained their heavy weaponry expert Michael. Being the tallest member at 6 feet and 9 inches tall, 200 pounds, white, age 24, high and tight hair cut with blond hair and a thin mustache and an angled face that women would throw themselves at, gray stormy eyes. Personal weapon is a M240B with an extended box to carry at least 200 rounds of ammunition, a bipod, ACOG sight, and a reattach able suppressor. Secondary is a M79 grenade launcher and a .45 M1911. Heavy Kevlar chest rig with extremely large pockets for 1911 clips and medic kits. Bandoleers of 7.62x51mm NATO rounds and 40mm grenade rounds wrapped around his chest. Heavy hip Bags for boxes of ammunition for the M240B, and a Heavy rucksack that could carry enough ammunition for the entire team for two weeks if a firefight if stacked to the top and stretching the seams.

"…" The last member of the four person crew just stud up and walked to this bunk to grab his weapon. Emile the team's not very outspoken member, African American, age 20, 6 feet and 3 inches, 185 pounds, Black hair and green eyes, scared face from an accident in the camp where a small explosion happened and glass shards embedded themselves in to his face. Personal weapon a Remington 870 with wooden stock, with fabric covering it with a pouch to carry extra shot gun shells. Secondary a M4A1 with grip, holographic sight and sling, A M9. He is wearing a heavy Kevlar chest rig with shotgun round belts raped around it a straight jacket pattern. No space was left without a shell covering it. Heavy hip bags to carry his M4 and M9 magazines. Near his boots there was a large combat knife so he could hack and slash. The heavy rucksack to carry ammunition and his M4 in its heavily collapsed form and to lug around food and trip mines

"I said get up Marines! We got a job to do today!" Nathan spoke loudly

"Ok, Ok no need to shout my man." Michael grumbled out

"Ready Emile?" Donna asked.

Emile just nodded in response

"Let's go guys. " Spoke Nathan

* * *

"Finally, took you guys long enough!" spoke Mike "But whatever, the mission is strictly babysitting. Just ride along with this caravan of wagons, they will stop in some other villages to when they stop I want one of you to break off if able and find a library or something to copy maps. I don't care if It has sketchy hand drawing I want a picture and I want them sent back to base to have something to study to understand the land around us."

"Sir, how heavy should we pack?" asked Nathan

"Nathan, pack as if your life depends on that last bullet." Mike replied

"Yes sir."

"Walk the main road to the village and wait near the bridge and wave them down and inform them who you are." Mike said "Remember you have nothing to prove to these merchants, if they bother you just don't reply and get the job done as soon as you can. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" They replied

"Now, please get out of my office."

As the team walked out they saw a man with a cart of paper work being pushed along the hallway and into the Staff Sergeants office. They heard a shout of despair.

"It's a monster, it just keeps multiplying!" Mike in his office shouted, his shout ringed down the halls. A passing office working Marine snickered as he walked past.

* * *

"Mommy who are those people?" asked a child when she noticed a group of four people walking down the road.

"They're the people that live over by the river where the smoke comes from honey. Now come on time for us to get home, I have to make dinner for the family."

"Ok mommy."

While sitting near the bridge the Marines saw a caravan of five wagons coming down the road getting ready to cross the bridge. Nathan stud up from his sitting position to wave them down as soon as they got close. When they got close he put his hand up and walked near them.

"Are you the Caravans leader?" Nathan asked

"Yes, and you are?" the merchant spoke defensibly

"Where the protection you hired from Atlas Corporation."

"Ah, I was wandering when you where going to show up." The merchant replied

"Where should we sit, or would you like us to walk along side you?" Nathan asked

"You can sit up in the front with me or you can sit in one of the other wagons."

Nodding Nathan looked to his Marines

"Emile I want you in forth one, Donna I want you in the back where you can easily pervade cover fire, Michael I want you in the second one so we can easily get to where ever the fighting starts and we can cover the third one easiest." Nathan ordered his troops

"Yes sir" they replied as the quickly moved to the assigned positions with practiced ease

"That's a sound plan you got their son, you want to be extra careful on paths you never used before. This happens to be one I have only used this path once and that was a long time ago."

"What do you think we will encounter?" asked Nathan

"Bandits mostly, maybe a missing ninja if where unlucky."

"Missing ninja?" asked Nathan

"What? You don't know what missing ninja's are?" the merchant spoke in shock.

"No"

"Where have you been all your life?"

"Under a rock." Nathan responded with the most serious face

"HAHAHA!" The merchant laughed out loud

"Ha" Nathan fake laughed at his own joke.

"I'll fill you in son."

* * *

Location: Land of Fire- Konohagakure

Time: five months in the past!

"So kakashi, the only reason they did not come it to our borders is because their leader could not understand the sign that pointed to the village's direction?"

"Yes, the leader did not understand what the meaning behind Konohagakure, possibly because he did not care and the other one, wave was very short and he made a split decision."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should keep an eye on them and possibly if they settle down in wave we can contact the daimyo too make them pay for the land that they settle."

* * *

I ended the chapter in this area because I'm very sleepy stopped typing at 3:41 AM And im lazy


	4. Chapter 4

I am now starting the forth chapter, all things still apply.

Quotation marks- speaking! - "I am not a professional writer"

Single quotation marks- Thoughts!-'I really wish I was'

**Bold**\- Techniques- **Shadow Clone Jutsu** (can't believe this was the first thing that came to mind!")

_Italics-_Radio or Sign language-_ "CONTACTS LEFT SIDE!"_

Having trouble writing my chapters… Microsoft Word puts abnormally large spaces between words and letters.

I'm going to lie to right now! You need to find out the lie!

1.I have writer's block!

2.I'm starting new stories!

3.I'm a lazy fuck!

Find it out! I dare you!

Shooting for three thousand words or more.

* * *

"I think we should keep an eye on them and possibly if they settle down in wave we can contact the daimyo too make them pay for the land that they settle." Said Minato

"Really you think that would work?" Kakashi asked

"I really don't know, since wave does not have a daimyo I believe would have to answer to our daimyo because there just outside our countries border. I forgot that part about learning to become Hokage" he said in embarrassment

"So what would happen if I told Kushina-sama?" Kakashi said seeing a way to blackmail his sensei to leave him alone

"You will not! She will tear me limb from limb!" Minato quick replied

"What are you two shouting about in here?" Kushina said when she opened the door to walk in

"Nothing!" Minato shouted quickly

"We were talking about sensei's ability to quickly forget things about being Hokage." Kakashi responded with a smirk under his black mask

Kushina looked surprised then her face quickly became angry, she stormed over to Minato and Kakashi and she grab her secret husband by his shirt when he tried to run away.

"You can leave Kakashi, Minato and I have something important to talk about." She said dismissing Kakashi while never looking at him.

"Sure thing Kushina-Sama!" Kakashi said quickly as he ran for the door

As Kakashi shut the door the sounds of fists hitting flesh sounded through the Hokage tower. The secretary across the hall looked very white in the face when screams of incoherent mercy sounded. Kakashi just smile and said laughing.

"All in a day's work."

* * *

(Three month times skip!)

A letter soon arrived with the daimyo's reply form Minato's request it read.

"Forth Hokage of the Leaf,

Minato I have already sent some of my men into wave to find this group of people to inform them of my dictation if they were going to settle in waves land. When my men arrived they were confused when these people did not know of a person that carried the noble title of daimyo, my men informed them of the working order of this land and then demanded that they would have to pay for the land that they were going to inhabit.

Even though the people did not take a liking to being ordered round like this but there was no fight, instead they haggled with my men to tear down the cost of the land that they wanted. My men agreed and now the lease of the land has been brought down from 60,000,000 Ryo to now 30,250,000 Ryo. This is still very reasonable price, for since your men noticed this your village will get this added to this year's yearly "Daimyo support budget"

Hopefully you won't waist it like the Third Hokage of the Leaf did in buying the whole collection of Make-Out Paradise. Getting back on topic I would like to thank you for your help in discovering this group of people.

Thank you

The Daimyo of the Land of fire"

"That's very surprising, but who is to argue with extra cash." Minato said, but he needed to talk with Hiruzen about spending the village's military money to buy porn book that he already had copies of.

* * *

(Back in the future! with the Badass Marine clones on a mission!)

"So let's recap son" said the merchant

"Missing Ninja are ninja that left their Villages for greed or power. These people usually work as mercenaries and most join bandit groups so they can make an easy living praying of the weak and attacking traveling caravans. They usually attack with overwhelming numbers of bandits on caravans so they can come in late and not have to share the loot with the men that don't survive the fight. The bandits and their missing ninja leaders are more effective than the others lead by average bandit leaders and they have no qualms with killing young children or raping young women or mothers in front of their families or children. Is that it or did I forget something?" Nathan recited what he learnt from the older man

"You got it in one try, if only my son would learn like you." Said merchant leader said

"Where your son?" asked Nathan

"In the wagon behind us, this is a family business and it's only his last job working with me. I'm retiring soon and I'm giving him the business."

"You sound disappointed, why?"

"He never payed attention when I was teaching him and his sister about the family business, always too busy staring at the women that walked by through the windows. Now my daughter is another story, always wanting to know more and always budgeting her money. She has even compiled the money that supported this trek on this path. She knew this was the wrong path to take but her brother persuaded her telling her that this way would save her money. She's in the last wagon"

"Don't worry about them too much; Donna and Michael can easily protect them."

"Good because I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Michael was sitting in the back cleaning his M240B light machine gun. He had just finished cleaning it when he looked up and saw one of the merchants was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"My Father should have not hired you people for this trip." He said

"Why?" Michael questioned

"This trip is going to be very safe, I made sure of it! You people aren't needed; I just bet the old man is just trying to be safe trying to get Konohagakure and back. Waste of money I say."

"Well I think it was a good idea that your father already payed us for the mission then, if where not need we will still be riding with you guys to Konoha- Konohagakure" Michael said stumbling over the different word.

"You people would not even stand a chance against bandits." The merchant said then he turned the woods and muttered to him self

"A little farther ahead."

Michael heard him say this and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

The caravan steadily approached a part of the trail that got darker and was more heavily forested

"You guys know the plan right?" one man said

"I still think it's stupid, why just attack the first, third and forth one and capture the second one and last one?" one man said to the leader

"I told you guys during the briefing that we have a man inside the caravan, he said he wanted his father dead and we could have the caravan's loot for ourselves. He also said we could kill every man we see but we can capture any woman we see and keep them as our servants and sex slaves. He said he wanted us to do this to his own sister."

"He would let that happen to his own sister? I would never let something like that happen to my own sister if I had one." Said one of the men in the group

"Well no one cares what you say dumbass." One of the men said to him

"Shut up and get ready, I can't wait to taste the spoils!" said one other man in excitement.

"You're really fucked up dude." One said to him.

"Get ready, and remember to not kill anyone who says happy time!" said the leader, he looked at the man to the man who looked very excited and thought

'I'm going to fucking kill him.'

* * *

The marines got ready for this part of the wood looked like a good spot for an ambush.

Nathan looked over to the Merchant and said

"Keep your eyes open and tell me if you see anything."

"Ok." Said the older man, noting the serous voice.

The caravan got farther into the darker area and the loud yells of men coming from the woods made every one jump.

"AMBUSH!" shouted Nathan, jumping from the wagon. A large amount of thrown knifes hit the exact spot where he was sitting.

Nathan raised his M16A4 and let loose a three shot burst of 5.56mm ammunition in to a bandit running at him. The bullets landed and punched through the man's chest and into the man running behind him killing them both.

He turned and grabbed the old man off the wagon and threw him to the ground, then he pushed him to the floor and turned and fired at another running man holding a knife, the bullets caught him by in the arm and the upper chest.

Out of his left eye he saw Michael fire into the woods cutting down more running men.

* * *

Emile was extremely bored, while sitting here the female merchant keep trying to get him to talk to her. She stopped when he pulled out his combat knife, but started up again when he started sharpening it. She keep talking and telling him stuff about her.

He did not need to know she was only nineteen and she believe she could handle anything the world could throw at her. When she got angry that he wouldn't talk to her proved she was not ready to move out of her parent's house unlike she said she was. Her insentient questions made him angry because he could not even tell her that his scars where an accident, she just said that men with scars where hot but that many and own their face was just ugly.

He was so close to grabbing the woman by her throat and stabbing his knife in her face to make her feel what having scars felt like, But all of a sudden his team's leader shouted ambush had he noticed the woman had side tracked him from his duty. That made him even angrier.

He jumped from the wagon surprising the woman and he pointed his Remington at the near man with a weapon. He let loose a shell, caching the man in the arm and severing it from the body but making the man fall to ground with its force. He pumped his Shotgun and fired again, this shot buried it pellets into the man's lower intestines instantly killing him from the shock.

He turned to see a bandit had grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her into his arms using her as a hostage. Suddenly a bullet went through the side of his head covering the wagon Emile was sitting in with his useless brain matter. He turned and nodded to Donna then he snapped up his knife and let loose. Donna dogged to the side to avoid even thought it was not aimed for her. It missed her by a mile and imbedded itself in to the man with a sword behind he that was about to cut her in half.

Donna jumped and lifted her M40A5 sniper rifle ready to punch a hole threw his head. Emile just shaked his head and pointed behind her. She looked over her shoulder then back and nodded. Donna slung her rifle over her shoulder and pulled up her Spec-ops MP5 and turned and fired scilent rounds into a man filling his large stomach with lead. She then bolted and ran over to her wagon shooting silent rounds into men along the way.

The group of attacking bandits was getting very small now. The combine rounds of automatic weapons and pumped shotgun shells left bleeding corpses in the dirt. Their scarlet blood turning the dirt muddy red. Most bodies with small entry wounds and large exit wounds, only a small amount where complexly missing limbs. Their limbs cut from close range shotgun pellets or completely dismantled at a atomic level by light machine gun fire.

"HAPPY DAYS!" shouted someone from the front of the caravan.

* * *

Michael let loose a hail of fire on an approaching man, nearly bisecting him from the waist. He turned and fired again, this time the rounds completely missed and the M240B light machine gun clicked empty. The man Michael was starring at smirked seeing that his strange metal weapon had stopped working; he lifted his meat cleaver and charged at Michael. Michael had tons of time to move out of the way, he rolled and came to one knee coming feet from here he was only seconds ago. The man had taken his spot and turned to him, Michael lightly dropped his M240B and slapped his hand to his holster

The .45mm bullet streaked from Michael's M1911 Barrel; suddenly it found its new home from the guns breach in to a tree far in the woods. The bullet having rushed its path through the face turning bandit who was just staring to make his dash again, leaving a nice hole to let worms feast on their new meal when he hit the ground.

"HAPPY DAYS!" shouted the man that sat across Michael in the second wagon

"We now know how not to kill!" shouted the new bandit leader, still believing he and the rest of his smaller crew could win this fight against these people with strange weapons. "I want these fuckers dead and their weapons to hang up as trophies, and don't forget the women! You harm the women I will kill you myself!" he shouted

"You're not going to get anything friend." Said Michael to him "Expressly not my big girl!" he said referring to his M240B

"Your words mean nothing trash!" shouted the bandit leader "I'll kill you all the same, like pigs to the slaughter!"

"**Katon: Gokayu no Jutsu!" **The bandit leader breathed in and let out a medium sized fire ball. Michael had to dive to the side to evade the fire ball quickly coming his way. He barely escaped unscathed. Good thing the fire ball missed his M240B laying on the ground, or it would have melted the weapon to useless metal. However the fire ball smashed in to the caravan leader's son, turning him in to a literal human torch. He fell to the ground screaming in pain

"You're a fool if you believe you can escape your fate." The missing ninja dressed to look as a bandit said. "You will die by my hands weather you like it or not!"

"Son!" The older merchant yelled in anguish, for he has witnessed his son be lit ablaze.

"You old fucker, your son should have told us that you had hired security to guard you! That's why he's dead now; it's your entire fault!" The Bandit leader said trying to peen what he did on to the older man

"I don't know what type of drugs you been taking, but know it's actually your fault dumbass." One of the other bandits said stating the obvious

The missing ninja just grunted seeing his small plan failed, he turned and threw a two knifes at Michael and the old man. Michael just dodged and threw himself in front of the old man, his heavy Kevlar chest rig absorbing the impact and making the knife fall like a dead weight.

"Well your attempt to kill me sucked ass. How about I return the favor?" Michael

"Like you could bitch! You can't fight me, you don't have the power!" the Missing ninja

BOOM!

The missing ninja now sported a new hole in his face due to a M40A5 round

"Come on!" Michael shouted as he turned to Donna "I wanted to beat his ass!"

"You should have moved faster." she replied smugly

"Less talking more killing!" Emile growled out, the just nodded and pulled up their weapons and with their combined fire they destroyed the bandit ambush, killing all attackers and leaving the bodies where they lay.

"We should leave before anyone comes to investigate the gunfire." Nathan said sadly, putting his hands on the older man's shoulder he said

"I'm extremely sorry for loss, but we need to get moving." the older man just nodded and with tears in his eyes he told the remaining merchants to get back to their wagons to head out.

* * *

Location- Somewhere in the fucking dense woods of the Land of Fire.

"Stupid blond bastard sending me in to the woods to investigate load sounds coming from the woods from the east." Anko Mitarashi said while jumping through trees

"I guess calling his only student remaining a lazy fuck will get you into this trouble."

She landed on a branch that could not support her weight and she crashed to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"AHH!" she screamed in pain when she hit the muddy floor

Looking up from where she fell, she noticed she was on a road heavily covered by the trees that she was just jumping through. She would have never had noticed it if the branch had not broke. Turning to look behind her, she nearly vomited. There must had been at least forty dead bodies laying on the floor, each one had large hole that cut through them and some had limbs cut from their bodies

"Oh my god." She was extremely disgusted but also intrigued for whatever or whoever could do this must have been very powerful. Looking down she noticed small metal object laying all about the floor next to bodies, limbs and what looked like wagon tracks.

"Wait! Wagon tracks!" Anko jumped up and ran determined to find out what could do this type of carnage against these people.

She never noticed one of the bodies had a head band like her, or that it was scratched out.

Line here

Authors note! When I was typing I once had typed "missing nigga" I had noticed my mistake and slapped my own face in shame

3,364 words!

* * *

Alternate fight with Michael and the missing "nigga"

"Like you could bitch! You can't fight me, you don't have the power!" the Missing ninja

"WITH THE POWER OF DANK WEED I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Michael shouted as he pulled out a blunt and started to blaze it up!

"What in the fuck are you doing?!" yelled the missing ninja

"**420 BLAZE IT UP FAGGOT!" **Michael the rushed and stole the M40A5 from Donna's back with epic skill. He pulled the bolt and loaded a new cartridge.

"**THE POWER OF DANK WEED COMPELLS YOU!" **Michael shouted. He then jumped in the air and spun

"**GET 360 NO SCOPED BITCH!"**

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUC-"Screamed the missing ninja as the round tore a hole through his face leaving nice new hole where his eyes where

"**HEAD SHOT BITCH!" **Michael then turned to the rest of the bandits

"**MY THRIST FOR DEW HAS LEAD TO YOUR LEADERS DOWN FALL. MY THRIST FOR DEW AND HUNGER FOR SPICY HOT DORITOS WILL NOT BE SATISFIED UNTILL YOU REACH YOU'RE DEATHS!"** Michael screamed in what seemed like insanity, but this is a rare form of evolution. It's called the "MASTER GAMER"

Michael then started to tare through the bandits looking of Mountain Dew and Spicy Hot Doritos. Sadly there are no Mountain Dew and or Spicy Hot Doritos in the Naruto universe. Only bull-shit sea food and stale chips that Michael likes to call shit!


	5. Chapter 5

I am now starting the fifth chapter, all things still apply.

Quotation marks- speaking! - "I am not a professional writer"

Single quotation marks- Thoughts!-'I really wish I was'

**Bold**\- Techniques- **Shadow Clone Jutsu** (can't believe this was the first thing that came to mind!")- I wonder why?

_Italics-Radio or Sign language- "CONTACTS LEFT SIDE!"_

**Having trouble writing my chapters… Microsoft Word puts abnormally large spaces between words and letters.**

**In the pervious authors note I asked you to find out my lie. If you have not decided on what you think it is, I will tell you. My lie is when I said I had writers block. This is false; I have tons of story ideas. It's just up to me if I want to spend my time in my "Find and poke" method of typing. I really need to take a typing class.**

**Pairings? I don't give a shit what you think (I really do!) what?! FUCK NO! I don't care (I really do!)**

**Tsume-Mike**

**Anko-Michael**

**?-Donna-maybe Kakashi?**

**?-Emile- I don't know maybe an OC?**

**?-Nathan-IDK Ayame?**

**As you can see I have a dilemma, need some help here guys! If I have no help Ill just pull something strait from my ass. You will not like it, I can tell you this. Can't promise they'll end up with them.**

**BUT LETS GO! THE FUTURE WAITS FOR NO ONE**

**Three thousand and five hundred words hopefully**

**Feel free to review! No pressure, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR REVIEW AREADY!**

**OH MY GOD! STOP READING AND REVIEW!**

**This chapter has me pulling things from my ass left and right!**

**Have a nice reading session below!**

* * *

_Magic bullshit jump cuts!_

* * *

_Location-Wave-Atlas Mercenary company- Three days after the marines set out on their mission_

_"The M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank has 120mm M256 smoothbore cannon, a coaxial_ 7.62mm machine gun, another 7.62mm MG mounted over the gunner's hatch and 12.7-mm MG mounted over commander's hatch. The Abrams is power by a Honeywell AGT 1500 horsepower multi-fuel gas turbine engine; it can operate on Gasoline, Kerosene, Jet fuel, and Diesel fuel. It has two main draw backs high fuel consumption and very troublesome maintenance.

The Abrams M1A2's engine can be replaced in thirty minutes in field conditions, however with our Abrams, having only one engine and that we have no spare I am reluctant to command my troops from the field for this very reason. I cannot express how disappointed I am that I could not fight with you." Mike said addressing his troops inside their command center. He was informing them why he was not out their taking missions like the rest of the men.

"Don't think I can't hold my own, I could take down maybe two of you marines at once in a hand to hand combat spar, but anymore I will get my ass handed to me." Mike said laughing, some of the marines also laughed

"To be more effective out in the field I had to sit on my ass in my office coming up with ideas and plans for getting our asses in gear. To do this we need to start production of weapons, ammunition, equipment, and vehicles, such as Humvees, APC's, helicopters, aircraft, and heavy weaponry." Mike said, and then he was interrupted by a marine

"How do you expect us to build them sir? Wishful thinking and hard work can only get us so far, and we don't have the man power to operate these new weapon systems you want us to build from the ground up. So how do we build them and fuel them?" she asked Mike with a questioning face.

"Well our next "holy" visit from the god that put us here is overdue. When he appears in my office I will ask for his "divine intervention". That aside once that happens we can assemble some oil drills and slap the in places to enquire oil and refine it to fuel." Mike replied

"So that's what we depend on? The charity from a god, I don't want to owe anyone favors." Said a Marine

"Well join the fucking club; I don't like depending on someone else but he's the only one with the powers to send people and material over time and space. Unless you have the same powers and you would like us to ask you for help?"

"No sir."

"Good then, Class dismissed."

"Huh?"

"What you never heard someone politely ask for you to get the fuck out of their office before?" Mike asked

"No sir." The marine said as he turned and walked out of the office along with the others

As soon as the door was shut the room had become dark like a background of a video game when you pause it. A voice seemed to appear from nowhere.

"I'm never sorry that I'm late." Spoke the "divine" being

"Sure, now let's get work."

"What do you need now?"

"I need more men, materials, and some people to operate a factory. I need heavy lifting equipment, spare parts, tires, drilling equipment, refining equipment to create fuel." Mike stated

"Is this all?" the god replied

"I don't feel like having to ask you to come again if you don't want to."

"Our meetings keep things interesting, do you need more?"

"I would like all of the music you can scrub up form my dimension, music that I can understand please and put it on a computer and the newest phone please."

"Ah selfish wishes, I wondered when these would arise."

"Well don't get your hopes up buddy because that's the last one. I'm in this dimension with people that look up to me, so I can leave them here."

"Nobel ideals. Your objects will appear then they are ready."

"Thanks man."

"Whatever..." the god said as the dark room seemed to open its self to the light coming from the windows.

* * *

(Three days in the past! Back with Anko)

Anko had been following the tracks for awhile when she realized the road she was traveling was on its way to konoha. What would happen if whoever they where arrived before her? Dwelling on the possible outcomes pushed her faster then she could have ever thought she could have of gone.

She had caught up with the wagons before she knew it. Now they where only few miles from the village. It was a standard caravan, five wagons; the only difference was that there was blood stains on the side of the usually white cloth covers on the sides of the wagons. A strange woman sat in the last on with a large metal object. Speeding up to the second one closet to the front she saw that a man that was sitting in the back of the wagon sat a man that wore the same uniform of the woman in the back.

Anko slowed down to a fast walking pace, or at least what qualified for fast walking while jumping tree to tree for a ninja. She studied the uniform with keen eyes, try to commit everything to her memory before she rushed of back to the village to worn the Hokage about the caravan. Look up from the uniform she found herself caught the man's eye.

"Shit." She said as she rocketed away

* * *

Michael had just finished reloading his M240 LMG turning to look outside the wagon that was cruising at a steady pace at something very close to 20 mph. He thought he had saw something jump from tree to tree in the woods, doing a double take he tried to get a good look at who ever it was. Despite the trees moving very fact and the person jumping from tree he could make out a patch of purple hair. The person noticing that they were caught rocketed away towards the village they were traveling to.

"What the hell was that?!" Michael said turning to a merchant sitting next to him.

"What did you see?" asked the man nervous of another impending attack on the caravan.

"I thought I saw a person jumping from tree to tree in the woods studying us."

"Ah, it was most likely a ninja from Konoha that was passing buy try to see if we where a threat or not."

"We whoever it was stayed longer then they need to, if you know what I mean. They must have been starring at me because my good looks." Michael joked trying lighten the mood

"That's not funny." The man replied

* * *

(Anko's Arrival at Konoha) (The caravans estimated time of arrival thirdly minutes)

Anko nearly flew past the gate guards without showing her ninja ID, quickly turning and slamming it down on the desk. The eternal Genin gate guards Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane jumped from their normally restful day into their ninja personalities when they saw Anko serous face. Despite Kotetsu have a large coffee stain on his shirt from the hot coffee the spilled on him when Anko slammed down her ID.

They nodded to her, Anko then jump to the roof tops bolting her why to the Hokage tower.

Kotetsu then noticed something different, it wasn't Anko. What could it be?

"FUCK! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Kotetsu exclaimed from the scorching liquid covering his upper body.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Izumo

"Anko made me spill my hot coffee all over myself."

"Quit bitching. What do you think was so important she could not even say hello to us?"

"I don't know or do I care, I got to find some cold water to pore on me." Kotetsu then got up to do just that leaving his post.

* * *

Anko had arrived at the Hokage tower in record time, maybe even beating Might Guy's speed. She nearly busted down the door, trying to get into the room. When she swung the door nearly hit Minato when he was going to eat launch with his wife.

"Watch what you're doing next time Anko." He said quickly jumping back

"Ho-Hokage-Sama theirs a group of people that are guarding a caravan coming to the village. They match Kakashi's depiction of their uniforms; they should arrive anytime soon.

"Well what do you think we should do? I don't us to fight a group of people when I don't know their capacity for combat is."

"I think we should keep an eye on them, stop them if they do anything against the law."

"Ok ill give the orders." He said as he turned and motioned to an Anbu

"Hokage-Sama?" The Anbu asked

"Go gather the Jonins."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." The Anbu said before he disappeared

Line

(Thirdly _minutes after Anko's arrival)_

"This is Konoha?" Nathan asked

"Yes it is what did you expect?" The old caravan leader said.

"This is a village? If it is I don't want to see what cities look like."

"Yes for a village it's rather big. Your people's jobs are over I only hired you to escort us here."

"You sure?" Nathan asked

"Yes."

"Ok then, team lets go complete that second objective."

"Whatever" Said _Michael_

The Marines left the caravan and walked toward the village entrance. The village's earth walls must have been at least fifteen stories tall, could have been at least six feet thick

"Hey Nathan, it looks like a round from an Abrams could not even cut its way through this." Michael said

"You're wrong, a 120mm round can easily punch through a T55's armor from at least half a mile away. It could easily smash blow away a wall of wood six or less feet thick." Emile said cutting in before Nathan could reply.

"Whatever let's just get started on our recon mission." Michael said

"So now where do you think the library is?" Donna asked

"Don't know, so let's split up. Emile, Michael go wander around for a bit, soak up the sights. Meet back at the gate at 2130 hours. Donna come with me well go find that library. Assuming they have one." Nathan said

Emile then turned and started walking in a random direction. Michael was stoked; he got to mess around while others got to work!

"Sweet, hey wait for me you Asshole!" he said

Line here

"They just split up." A cat faced Anbu said. "We will need to either split up or get another group to help us out."

"We will split up." Said their group leader a Wolf masked Anbu

"Hai Wolf-Sama" said another Anbu

* * *

_"_So what do you want to do?" Asked Michael

Emile just shrugged. Michael shook his head; sometimes being friends with someone who does not like to talk is hard. Suddenly an idea hit Michael

"How about we find a bar? I could use a stiff drink."

"Sure." Emile said lowly

After walking around the village for awhile they finally made their way into a bar. A seedy place really, with some tables and chairs. It was a realty small building in a lower populated part of town. Micheal made his way to a bar stool. Who could forget that lovely place to sit down and stare at the bartender until he asks you what you want!

Emilie and Michael sat down and waited for the bartender to comeback from the far left side of the bar. He then turned his body to get a good look at the door just in case Nathan walked in and decided to bust his ball for drinking on the job. Hey what could on beer hurt?

"So what do you fine young men want to drink?" The bartender asked.

"Water." Said Emile

Michael turned his head and placed his M240 between his legs. He then turned and spoke

"Got any beer?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm going to assume that's an alcoholic beverage. I don't have that; I only have water, and a large list of Sake."

"Just give me a random bottle of Sake then."

"Are you sure?" he asked "The bottles kind of large."

"I'll be the judge of that now." Micheal replied

"Ok then, just don't vomit all over the Bar top."

The bartender then turned and grabbed a bottle of Sake of the rack behind him and dropped it on the table.

"That'll be 2250 ryo."

"I don't have any cash." Said Michael turning to Emile who looked at him and shakes his head.

Emile the grabbed his bag and dropped it on the bar top with a loud "THUD" he the dug threw one of its many pockets. Emile pulled out a handful of spare shotgun shells and shoved them into his pocket. Reaching back in then pulled out a black wallet and opened it up.

Emile then counted the appropriate amount of bills and dropped them into the awaiting bartender's hand.

The bartender turned back to Micheal and said

"If your friend had not payed for you, I would have had you washing dishes in the backroom with my bus boy." Then he walked away to put the money in the cash box.

Micheal turned to Emile and saw that he was staring at him.

"What I'll pay you back man!" he said "Thanks though."

Emile just nodded and then dug the shells out of his pocket and proceeded to load them into his shotgun.

The someone new walked into the bar. She was wearing a fishnet shirt with a trench coat covering her modesty. She was also wearing a short orange skirt to cover up her lower body. She was wearing the open toed sandals that everyone in the village seems to really love.

She walked past them and sat near the end of the bar. She then turned to the bartender and said.

"Yo, Ayumu get me the usual!"

"Sure whatever Anko." The bartender now apparently named Ayumu said

Micheal then looked back at the door and back to his almost full bottle.

'Well, no use in letting it go to waste.' The thought

* * *

When Anko walked in she was no prepared to see that two of the people the Anbu where suppose to watch where in a bar that she frequently went to. She was not also expecting to see two men in what looked like some type of camouflage that seemed good for the woods dressed in some heavy armor lugging around large metal objects. One of them seemed to be drinking water and the other one had noticed her looking

'Ok then, let's move and sit down and order and continue to pay attention to them' she thought

When she moved the man that noticed her eyes follow her to the other side of the room

'Now let's order the usual.'

"Yo, Ayumu get me the usual!" She said

"Sure whatever Anko." Ayumu said

The man's head turned to the door. Anko Tensed, maybe he knew? He then looked back at his rather large bottle of Sake. He shrugged and picked it up and took another sig.

'I couldn't even do that even with Kurenai and the rest of the girls could even finish one bottle before becoming drunk. A bunch of light weights' she thought

Anko's food then arrived. Dango, Dango, Dango!

"Yummy" She said

Line here

"You know she keeps looking at you." Said Emile

Michael nodded and said

"I know."

Line here

Nathan and Donna ended up at a rather large building with stone columns before the door.

"Are you sure it's a library?" Nathan asked

"Yes i personally asked about three random people to find out where it was." Donna replied with a sigh

"Ok, sure whatever you say Donna"

As they walked into the library they were totally unaware they were being watched.

* * *

"So are we going to sit out here or are we going to go in and investigate?' asked a Boar masked Anbu

"Wolf-Sama told us to keep an eye on them at all costs." A cat masked Aubu answered

"Ok then let's get a move on then." Boar said

Line here

"Hey b0ss!" Shouted a marine

"What did I tell you about calling me that Jake?" Asked Mike

"You told me not to b0ss." Said the marine apparently named Jake

"Please don't do it again."

"B0ss you got some people out here that want to talk to you about some jobs!"

"Oh really, I'll be out their soon then."

"Nyesss!" Jake Shouted

"Get the fuck out of my office Jake!" Mike shouted

"B0ss gibe de pusi b0ss!" Jake sung as he walked away from Mike's office

"I'm going to beat his ass." Mike stated as he rose up from his desk and walked to the door.

Mike walked down the hall to the meeting room where the people who gave mission were supposed to stay until called into the neighboring office. Mike soon made it to the office. He took a deep breath before he walked in, he then opened the door.

"Welcome to Atlas Corporation's headquarters, I would like you all to come with me please." Mike said cheerfully

All of the people that were sitting down in the meeting room got up and followed him to the office next door.

"If one of you will close the door we can get this show on the road right now." Mike said

Once the door was closed and all of the offices occupancies got comfortable in the smaller room Mike began to speak.

"Atlas Corporation is always ready at a moment's notice do fulfill a mission whenever it presents its self. I am ready right now to hear your mission proposals." Mike said formally

A man in the chair in front of Mike pulled out a map and put it on the table. He looked up from it into Mikes eyes

"I speak for all the people here. We are mayors from small towns and villages in the Land of fire and the Land of Water, we have come here to present you mission to rid the lands the surround our place of livings from bandits and missing ninjas. We don't have a set time table, but we would like your help before we go to any of the five major villages to solve this problem." The man said before he took a deep breath and started talking again.

"We have come to you first not only because of your cheaper price for missions but for your success rate with other mission you have taken upon your corporation. We feel that word of mouth can either brake or make your corporation future standing among the big five. The prestige you get will outweigh the money you make, that's the only down side to this long term job. Do you want to take our job offer?" The man asked

"When do we start?"

"As soon as you are ready."

* * *

**I'm going to change some stuff around later... Hana's suppose to be the a little bit younger then Anko and the jonin. I'm not goanna change shit! Ya can't make me!**

**I wanted to make a story where my OC was Kiba's father. It's not good, but I don't think it's bad!**

**From now on I'm holding this story at gun point! To read the next chapter you must pay ten billion dollars~ Puts pinky to edge of mouth like Dr. Evil~ MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Not even your beloved Austin Powers can save you now!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am now starting the sixth chapter, all things still apply.

Quotation marks- speaking! - "I am not a professional writer"

Single quotation marks- Thoughts!-'I really wish I was'

**Bold**\- Techniques- **Shadow Clone Jutsu** (can't believe this was the first thing that came to mind!")- I wonder why?

_Italics-_Radio or Sign language-_ "CONTACTS LEFT SIDE!"_

_Hey someone yesterday gave me ten billion dollars! That's some awesome stuff! I'm rich now! (I'm so poor… :()_

_Random name generators for the win!_

* * *

_Flashback!_

_"As soon as you are ready."_

* * *

_Flash-forward!_

It was a wonderful day for Mutsumi! The Sun was out the flowers have bloomed last month so their aroma was filling the air. She had just turned seventeen, almost an adult, just one more year before she could move out and get her own place in the village! Maybe she would move to a hidden village, marry a well known ninja, have a couple of kids and live a happy life from their!

She ran her red nail polished fingers through her silky long black hair, as she sat down on a log next to a batch of red and green flowers. She used her hands to flatten her medium length blue with white striped skirt. She opened her bag to get her lunch she had packed when she left home to wonder the forest surrounding her village. Pulling out small sandwich with some pork with some onions and lettuce. The sandwich had some BQQ sauce covering the meat in it. So she liked her meat so what?

Taking a small bite out so she could savor the flavor, soon after three more bites in the same area a small glob of BQQ sauce fell from her sandwich and hit her red dress top. Looking down she sighed as she pulled a napkin out of her bag and wiped it way. Quickly finishing her sandwich so not to ruin her dress. She soon looked down at the flowers and smiled

"I wonder what tomorrow will have in store." She said

She then stands up and was ready to walk home but a voice stopped her.

"Oh yes, the guys will never guess what I found walking in the woods!" said a voice

Before she could turn Mutsumi hit the ground and she fell into unconsciousness. She soon had ropes around her legs and arms that restricted any movement if she ever awoke. She was soon picked up and not so nicely thrown a man's shoulder.

"Tanzan would never believe that I had a good looking woman's ass so close to my face If I had not knocked the whore out." He said as he walked back to his camp.

Kenko and his friend Tanzan

* * *

_Flashback!_

"I would like all of the music you can scrub up form my dimension, music that I can understand please and put it on a computer and the newest phone please."

"Noble ideals. Your objects will appear when they are ready"

* * *

"Man these items sure take a long time to show up b0ss." Jake said

"Shut up Jake." Mike said

"You can't stop me b0ss!" Jake said

All of a sudden a black portal appeared in front of them and the god walked out. The rose his hand and a phone appeared and flung its self into Jakes face.

"AHHH!" Jake screamed as he hit the ground with a red square mark on his face

"I did not think you would bring others to our meeting." The god said grumbled

"Well technically he's not really a person he's a clone that you made."

"It does not matter because to be a sentient being you have to be able to make your own decisions."

"I guess that's true, and thanks" Mike said as he bent over to pick up the phone that hit Jake in the face.

"I guess I can't ask you to give me some phone dock speakers for this phone?"

The god just shook his head and made the objects Mike wanted appear. He then turned and waved his hand and all of the other equipment and men appeared. The god just nodded the walked into the portal he entered with to exit.

"Sir?" asked one of the soldiers that just appeared by the gods hand

"Hum?" Mike hummed

"What do you want us to do with him?"

"I'll get someone to take him to metical, but I have a job for some of you guys. I want nine helicopter pilots in my office on the double."

"Sir yes Sir!" They shouted filling the air

* * *

Once everyone had gathered in Mike's office he began to lay out the plans.

"I need eight of you to split into groups of two and gather so troops get in some Blackhawks and liberate some villages from some bandits. Why am I sending pairs of two helicopter crews? Just in case one of you guys goes down by accident and to gather any valuables that the camps may have. The last group I need to be ready to lift off at any time to pick up a team in another village."

"Yes sir." They said

"Good now go assemble your teams."

Line here

"Well it's full of books so I guess it's a library." Nathan said

"No Shit."

"What Donna?"

"Oh sorry! No Shit sir!" Donna rephrased

"That's better." Nathan said as he slung his M16A4 on to his chest rig and let it dangle.

"Can I help you two?" a woman with blue hair replied

Donna and Nathan turned to look at her. Donna was confused on how the hell her hair was blue. Nathan could give zero fucks even if he all the fucks in the world.

"Yes" Nathan said "Where could I find books on geography about the lands around the village?"

"You would find geography in the"G" isle." She said, looking down she saw his M16A4 hanging off his chest rig. "What type of weapon is that?" she asked

"A projectile weapon ma'am." Nathan Replied

"Could you tell me how it works?" She asked

"I'm sorry but I can't explain the interworking to someone who may or may not understand." Nathan Answered

"Oh that's ok then." She said

Then Donna asked the question that plagued her. Nathan was already making his way to the "G" Isle.

"How is your hair blue?" Donna asked

"What do you mean?" the blue haired lady questioned carefully

"Do you color your hair or is it naturally that color?" Donna rephrased

"I was born with this hair color, or is that a problem for you?" she asked, suddenly extremely hostile

"No not a problem, just curious." Donna replied

"Being overly curious can get you hurt around these parts." The blue hair lady said before walking away.

"Ok… Creepy." Donna said as she turned to follow Nathan.

* * *

"So did you get anything out of them?" asked Boar

"I only learned that the metal objects they walk around with are projectile weapons and that the woman that looks like she comes from kumo is overly curious." The blue hair lady replied before bursting into smoke, and turning into a cat faced Aubu.

"Cat I can take it from here, don't you have a boy friend to go make love too?" Boar said

"We haven't been dating for that long!" Cat replied indignantly

"Whatever, just take the night off. I got it from here."

"Ok sure then."

* * *

"So" Nathan said "What do you think the coordinates are for the village?"

"I don't think it says it on this map. Will just need to get pictures of every map we can find in the library." Donna said

"Well were going to be here for awhile." Nathan stated

"Let's get started then." Donna said before pulling out two cameras from her bag.

Boar just sat using his cloaking techniques for the whole time, wasting chakra hiding his chakra. What a dumb ass.

Line here

Emile and Michael left the Bar knowing that the woman was still following them.

"So where are we going to go next Emile?" Michael asked

Emile just shrugged his shoulders

"How about a night club?"

Emile shook his head

"Strip club?"

Emile shook his head

"Another bar?"

Emile shook his head

"This is hard to do, just tell me where you want to go." Michael told him

"How about over there." Emile pointed to a weapons shop.

"Oh I like where this is going." Michael said

* * *

'Where could they be going?" Anko thought

She saw both men walking, and then they stopped. Anko used this time to pick up her pace to get close to hear what they were saying. One close enough she intruded their conversation.

"Strip club?" the one that noticed her in the bar said.

The other one just shook his head

"Another Bar?"

Again the other one shook his head.

"This is hard to, just tell me where you want to go." The first one said

"How about over there." The second one said point to the Kanagaki weapon shop

"I like were this is going." Anko said as she jumped ahead.

* * *

"Well come to my weapon store! What can I do for you two fine men?" Asked an older man

"We have just come to look." Said Michael informing the man of their intentions

"Oh not interested, but that's when you find the things that interest you the most!" the man said

Then the door opened and in walked the woman from the bar. The waved to the man behind the counter and walked to a nearby sword rack. Emile turned to her then back to Michael.

"Yea, I can see." Michael said as he turned to a knife rack

'Well I can see there's no shortage of weapons to pick from, but none of them seem practical enough to use.' Michael thought, trying to distract himself from the woman that seemed to follow him and Emile around.

* * *

Anko decided it that was enough staring and studying, it was time get close and to answer the questions if these people were threats to Konoha. Silently moving closer to the one with the bigger metal weapon studying the knife rack, slowly and silently she approached.

'Shit!' she exclaimed in her mind when she saw the man's partner turn toward her and his hands tightened around his weapon. 'Looks like the jig is up. Now let's make a noise.'

"Which one do you think you're going to buy?" Anko asked the taller man next to her.

The man jumped a little but then soon his body accepted the sudden words and then his brain made a response automatically.

"They seem ok, but if I'm going close range I don't want to be relying on a knife if I don't have to. However if it comes to that I have my own knife, and I don't think I want to put my life in the hands of a iron knife when I have a steel blade not even a few inches away from pocket." He said as he turned to look at her.

"Witch one would you buy if you were me?" he asked

"I would most likely by what I can easily throw and protect myself with." Anko responded

"Now, that's your problem." The man said "What happens if you miss or the thrown knife is deflected? That's assuming you only have or bought only one."

"However if I bought them I would by them in bulk sets so I can easily throw them and forget about them in the heat of battle." Anko said

The man turned to his partner and said

"What do you think Emile, would you think that it would be a great idea to buy these in bulk?" The man asked his partner, named Emile apparently

'Good got one of their names' Anko thought

"Michael, I'm not buying you anything after what happened in the bar. To answer your question, it would depend on the size and piercing power of the weapon. However if you bought them in bulk sets of large numbers you need to be wary of knifes that were not sharpened carefully, extremely dull, disfigured or cracked knifes." Emile said

'Wow, that's some surprisingly informative information, and to double it I got both their names!' Anko thought 'let's see where else we can take this.'

* * *

_With the Marines on the helicopters heading toward the bandit camps_

"So what are we going to do when we put this bird down?" asked one of the Marines.

"Where going to do some recon and then storm the camp." The leader of the eight man fire team said.

"No I mean after we destroy the camp."

"It depends on what they have at their camp, if it's valuable, we keep it. If it prisoners well have to extract them and bring them back to their home villages."

"Escorting civvies'? That's just unfair man."

"It's Sir to you solider."

The Marine was about to correct himself but the pilot called in their headsets.

"Corporal? We see an opening in the tree line, we can set our bird down there and drop you off and hover and provide any support you may need. The other Blackhawk will stay on station further away from the area."

"Go ahead and do it then Lance Corporal! I don't want to have to sit on my ass all day in this cramped contraption." The Sergeant responded

"Yes Sir." Said the pilot.

The Blackhawk made it rapid descent into the opening of the trees. Its wheels barely touched the ground before the Marine started to pile out and secure the landing zone. The Marines started to establish a circle around the helicopter before it started to peel of the ground and back in to the sky. The Sergeant turned to his scout and pointed toward the forest.

"I need you to establish forward recon and relay back the enemy's positions and numbers. If you can also establish what they have in their camp so we can plan the attack accordingly." The Sergeant said relaying his commands

"Yes Sir, ill report back to you as soon as the recon is accomplished." The scout said before slung his gear on his back and slung his M16A4's sling around his neck and advanced his way into the forest.

* * *

Mike sipped his coffee as he read over the state of all of his troops. His equipment was getting sorted now and his new fresh troops have mixed their self's with more experienced units. The more experienced troops teaching the soldiers of what they may encounter when out on missions or patrols out into Wave. His other helicopter squad was already packed and ready to pull out and head to pick up commando squad from their mission. He turned his eyes to the next paper in the stack. He reached over and lifted it to read.

"_Staff Sergeant_

_Sir we have started oil production out in the field's behind the base after finding a medium sized oil deposit. So after we had finished assembling the platforms a group of men approached up. We fell into guard and prepared to defend ourselves. After they were closer a smaller man pushed his way into the front of the group of people._

_He proclaimed that this island know belonged to him and his group of "business partners." They were hired thugs, even I could see that. He also stated that we had to hand our weapons and base of operations to him and his company. He gave us an ultimatum of two weeks to pull out of Wave and give him all of the things we worked hard for._

_This short sack of shit even said that if we had any women in our base we where to attach them in chains and prepare them for his men. My Marines and I almost flipped right then and there. However I just nodded and acted like I was ok with this, and said as this group's leader we would do what he asked._

_As you can no doughty know I am not this group's leader so what we do to stop these people from taking over wave and having their jollies. He also said if we resist he will bring a large amount of men and take Wave from our hands by force. No Doubt to dirty and destroy the town of what it has become under our care, I cannot bare to see what would happen to waves populous if we were to fail or if we had never been here to stop this from happening._

_Hopefully we can destroy this snake in our garden without causing the death of our flowers._

_From a concerned Marine"_

Mike almost snapped, who was this short fuck think that he would give up a base he and is Marines worked so hard to make a reality. Oh boy he was going to kill this fucker with his own bare hands.

Mike stud and walked to his door. Once in the hallway and walked down the hall and into the major command room. The Marines that were there all stopped what they were doing and saluted.

"As you where." Mike said "Will someone please get Jake; I need to speak to him about something."

Mike then leaned over one of the larger smaller models of the base, Wave and the surrounding land. He studied it and tried to find where he should place his troops for the upcoming battle.

"B0ss you wanted to see me?" Jake asked

Mike looked up at him with a face that said that he was not in the mood for Jakes bullshit.

"What's wrong sir?" Jake asked

"Apparently we set up or base, where some asshole wanted to build his own base. He also had the gull to tell one of my men that we had two weeks to pull out and go somewhere else. What has me the most pissed is what he told my Marines to do their female comrades!"

"What did they say?" Asked Jake, getting angry

"These short fucks told us to tie up or female comrades and prepare them for him and his men. I bet you know what he was talking about." Mike said

"So what are we doing to do?" Jake said

"Were going to fucking destroy this fucker his band of thugs" Said Mike

"I propose that we post troops in Wave to protect and have troops protected the base. We also need groups of forward troops that will attack the enemy and pull them back into the firing line of all our weapons. I would also suggest that we only use our hand held weapons so if we get in deep shit we can pull out some artillery rounds to shock and awe the enemy." Jake said

"We destroy them before they even know what happened? I like that idea." Mike said

* * *

Hey me again! I left it here because I have to think some shit up and get that writing bug again I guess.

I hope someone got my b0ss messages

Pray to lord chin chin?

Yes I do.

B0ss? Can I have the pusi now?


End file.
